What Was it That You Never Said?
by Reddeuphoria
Summary: AU. Inuyasha chose duty over love. What if somethings are just to important? Rated T for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Second Best

**What Was it That You Never Said?**

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Reddeuphoria**

Chaper One: Second Best

"You will regret this for the rest of your life, Inuyasha." Kagome whisphered tears freely falling from her grey chocolate eyes. She looked into his violet eyes, searching for something, anything to ease the pain that was blossoming inside her heart. Inuyasha clenched his fist to keep from wiping those very tears away from her usually smiling face. Taking a deep breath he glared down on her.

"I am with Kikyou." The air around them seemed to stop moving, in the eerie silence you could hear her heart shatter.

Inuyasha bowed his head and raked a hand through the long black mass of hair. He didn't want to meet her eyes, he didn't want to see the pain there in those hauntingly expressive eyes. Those eyes that pierced right through him, and saw what was really inside. That scared him about her most.

Shaking her head and inhaling deep, Kagome stood up straight and dignfied. Her face an unwavering mask. "Then this is good-bye, Inuyasha." Her voice was cold and hard, her tears already drying. The shards of her heart would never quite fit the same again, but she wouldn't let him see it.

"Kagome..." But it was too late she was already up the stairs to the house, and slamming the door. Tightness started to form around his heart, but he closed his eyes and shook it off. This was no time for second guessing, he had no right to keep everyone so miserable.

"Inuyasha, are you ready to go now?" Kikyou called from the end of the walk. Her face, always the same emotionless face as always, this was his future, this was his choice. Looking back to the shrine house one last time, he walked down teh walk to the street where his car was parked.

---

6 Months later...

Six months had passed and nothing seemed to change, the world went on as if someone hadn't throw a wrench in the machine that was Kagome's world. Laying in her bed the grey morning light making her room dim. Kagome sat up and leaned against the head bored and looked around. A large absract painting hung in front of her bed, the face distored but most eyes catching feature was the 'lips'. There where just a large lopsided gash the took up most of the face. This was her favorite of her works. The room was covered in painting and sketches. Her life was dedicated to the arts music, dance, but mostly painting, even if she was going to college to study teaching, art was her passion, her life. Sighing, she rolled out of bed and streched. Might as well get this day going, there was no way she was going to get any sleep now.

She walked into the bathroom and stood in the mirror just looking at herself. How had all of this happend? How had it gone this far? Since grade school Inuyasha had been her best friend, her protector. Now he was nothing but a painful reminder of how she would always be second choice and second best. When did she know she loved him? She couldn't pin point when it hit her, the feelings just seemed to grow and before she new it, she was in love with her best friend. Now everything was different. Everytime she saw him another strawberry gash opened up on her fraile heart. She barely reconized the women staring back at her from the mirror. Turning away from the glass, she turned on the water. Maybe the hot water would help her feel somewhat better, chasing some of the memories away.

The water soaked her skin, the heat relaxing her muscles as she bathed. Closing her eyes to try and block out the ever present memories that haunted her, they just rose up to greet her minds eye. Standing under the fall of water she ran her hands through her waist length tresses, resting her forehead on the tile.

_Inuyasha turned to her, a boyish grin on his face, which happend to sport some paint on it. _

No, please not now...

_Kagome giggled as the pair splashed paint on each other. "We are going to ruin my work!" She cried, even though she couldn't smiling._

Why now? Don't...

_"In that case," Inuyasha took a large brush and swiped it across the abstract face, where the lips should have been, leaving a lopsided gash there. "We shall call it 'our' work." They both fell to the floor giggling and laughing..._

"Stop!" Kagome whisphered as she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The mist rose around her as she wrapped the towel around herself. If she didn't get her head out of memory lane she would be late for classs. Entering her room she rumaged through her closet to find something clean, making a mental note to do laundry soon, she get ready for her morning classes.

--

A/N: So this is the first chapter of my first story. Reviews would be great, I need all the help I can get. So tell me what you think.


	2. Set Up

**What Was it That You Never Said?**

Chapter 2: Set Up.

The college was small for a university, but had a big but beautiful campus. Kagome mindlessly migrated to her class room, moving through the crowd with natural grace. Sometimes college reminded her of high school. The way everyone still grouped together out in the courtyards and in the library to talk about the latest trends and gossip. Something's just never changed, no matter what the atmosphere.

"Kagome!" Sango's voice rose above the dull roar of the other students. Kagome smirked looking up to spot the taller women, and waved. Making her way to her best friend, Sango pushed people out of her way, half dragging Mirkou with her. Kagome sat on one of the benches outside of the English building as they approached.

Miroku leaned forward on his knees to catch his breath. "My dear Sango, you are stronger that you look." Sango glared down at him, hands on her hips.

"Well," She growled at him while plopping down on the bench next to Kagome. "If you weren't ogling every women you set eyes on then I wouldn't have to drag you."

"But my darling Sango, you know that I only have eyes for you." He smiled sweetly as he too joined them on the bench. Sango scooted closer to Kagome to prevent a wondering hand to find her bottom. Kagome giggled as she watched to two out of the corner of her eye. Sango turned to the other girl and looked her over.

"You know what? You look like you haven't had fun in forever. How about we go out tonight? All three of us?" She asked noticing the haunted expression that has been on the smaller girls face for a while now.

"I don't know..." Kagome searched the crowd trying to avoid her best friend intent gaze. Other students laughed and joked around, talking about parties and up coming events. She shrugged. "Sure, why not? It sounds like fun." She answered turning back to the other two.

Miroku, leaning over Sango's lap, smiled. "I know that perfect place. I will pick you both up at 7?" He asked as his hand moved toward Sago's rear.

"Hentai!" The slap echoed off the walls and into the courtyard. Kagome sighed, he would never learn.  
--  
Inuyasha threw his bag down on the couch in his apartment. Dropping down next to it, he propped his feet up on the coffee table. Kikyou wasn't home yet, staying late to study, again. In his opinion she studied way to much. Always staying at school late, and always going to the library. Stretching he stood up again and walked in to the kitchen. There was nothing but soda, maybe a beer or two in the fridge, but nothing to eat. He would have to go shopping, Kikyou would never take the time to do something so normal and boring.

Grabbing a can of soda from the fridge, he popped the top, taking it back to the living room with him. As he reclaimed his seat on the sofa, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered taking a sip of the coke.

"Hey, Inu, what's going on?" Miroku's cheerful voice reached his ears from the other line.

"Nothing, just starving. There is no food in this place."

"Then I have wonderful idea, lets go out. My treat."

"I don't know, Kikyou-"

"Dude forget her for a few hours, she probably wont be home for awhile anyway."

"Your right... Sure, its better than take out."

"Great! Meet me at Club Riot around sevens, get something to eat maybe do a little dancing. It will be fun."

Yeah sort of a boy's night out... See you then." Iuyasha clicked his phone shut and threw it on the table. At least he wouldn't have to deal with Kikyou's coldness for a couple of hours, while he was out. And, maybe he could get Miroku to break their pack never to talk about Kagome, and find out how she was doing. But, so far Miroku has honored the pact they had made when he made his choice.

Kikyou, his first love, Inuyasha sighed heavily. Although his feelings for her where not as strong, his sense of duty is what kept him there. She had no one to take care of her, and Inuyasha had promised that he would always be by her side. Such a heavy vow he had made, no knowing that she would call him on after all this time.

Getting up and off the couch Inuyasha looked around his apartment. Bland, boring and impersonal. That summed up everything about his life at this point. Life had left its spark when he let Kagome run away from him. Shaking himself, he went down the hallway to his bedroom, across the hall from Kikyou's. Despite them living together, Inuyasha refused to share his bed with her. It just didn't feel right to him. But, for the last six months nothing has felt right to him. He ran a hand through his hair, now what to wear? Rummaging through his clothes he would find something.  
--  
"Kagome, you are going to turn some heads." Sango said dramatically as she circled around her friend, smiling widely.

Kagome blushed and did a little twirl like she was modeling. Her dress was black and lacy with silver buttons on the front and ties in the back. The skirt was lace and came to mid thigh, not to long and not to short. With a pair of knee high boots. Her new favorite club outfit, not that she went out much. Sango had done her make-up tastefully and simple, some eyeliner to bring out their color and her pout lips in red lipstick. Her hair curled slightly, raining down her back to her waist, like an ebony curtain.

"I've created a master piece." Sango said coming to stand next to her in the full length mirror in Kagome's large bathroom.

"And," Kagome looked Sango's reflection in the mirror, "I have created monster."

They both laughed at the sarcasm. Sango's little red cocktail dress and strapy spiked heels where a killer number with her dark hair side parted and her light make up. They both made ridiculous poses in the mirrors, till both where doubled over in laughter. As they composed themselves the buzzer rang.

"Hello?" Kagome answer trying to catch her breath.

"Your prince has arrived fair ladies." Miroku's voice called from her intercom.

"Come on up, try not to blind anyone in your shinning armor."

Kagome buzzed him up and gathered her coat and purse. Taking one more look in the mirror beside the door. Yes, tonight she would try to get back out there and to finally forget about Inuyasha. Sango put her arm around the other women.

"I tell you, your going to knock 'em dead." Sango said winking at her from the mirror.

Miroku knocked on the door and Sango opened. He smiled wide and took Sango's hand in his.

"My dear, you are more radiant then any sun." Bowing low he kissed her knuckles lightly, as his hand made it for her behind. Sango smacked his hand away and quickly went to grab her own purse and coat. Turning to look at Kagome.

"Ready to go?" She asked, keeping one eye on Miroku.

Kagome turned around and smiled. "Yeah," she pulled on her coat and stepped through her doorway. "I am ready to have some run."

--

_A/N: I know that my chapters are short, but I am trying to get feed back before I decide how exactly this is going to go. But any feed back I can get is very much apprecaited. _


	3. Let's Have a Riot

**What Was it That You Never Said? **

Chapter 3: Let's Have a Riot. 

The club was packed and the music was good. People where out on the floor dancing and mingling. Miroku entered the club, Kagome on one arm and Sango on the other. Pushing through the crowd he escorted them to their booth, set away from the dance floor. They sat down and ordered some drinks, watching everyone dance. Kagome smiled, the party atmosphere making her feel better then she had felt in a while now. Tapping her foot to the music she sipped her drink.

"Hey Kagome, let's go dance!" Sango yelled over the loud music.

Kagome nodded as Sango took her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. They danced around each other, not really caring if they looked cool, just doing felt right out there. Miroku watched them for a moment, before turning his eyes to the door. Hoping to see Inuyasha come in at any moment. He stood and made his way for the door to catch his friend as he walked in.

"Inuyasha, I am so glad the you decided to come!" Miroku patted the other man on the back. Inuyasha smirked as the taller man lead him to booth. They both sat down, Miroku making sure that he was facing the dance floor, just incase Inuyasha was spotted. He looked over his friend and smiled.

"So Kikyou decided to let you out."

"She wasn't even home, still studying. That girl spends to much time in the books. But, I am not complaining, it gives me more time to be alone." Inuyasha sighed, looking around at the dancers.

"Are you so sure that she is always studying?"

Inuyasha glared at him. "What are you trying to say?" He growled.

Putting his hands up to proclaim his innocence, Miroku shrugged. "Maybe she is not always being so honest with you. You said it yourself that there is not love in you arrangement. So why is it so hard to believe that she wouldn't seek intimacy with another man? You wont even touch her."

Inuyasha sighed once again looking over the dance floor again. "Its just not right."

The music changed from the fast paced techno song that was blaring to silence. Everyone turned to look up at the stage, including Inuyasha and Miroku. A young man was standing up there holding a microphone. He cleared his throat and smiled to the crowd. "Tonight is amateur karaoke night. Here is your first singer. Come on up here young lady"

Kagome blushed as mounted the stage. She took the microphone. and the music flooded the club.

_'Have you see a cripple dance?  
Pay your money, baby  
Now's your chance  
Eyes like cyanide  
I am so dumb  
Just beam me up  
I've had it all forever  
I've had enough _

Inuyasha thought his heart stopped as he saw her on the stage. His Kagome, his one love, so close but so very far away.

_Remember, you promised me  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I want to, I need to be  
Under your skin  
Our love is quicksand  
So easy to drown  
They steal the gravity, yeah  
From moving ground _

Her voice was like whiskey and smoke, smooth and rich. It covered the senses like think honey.

_Remember, you promised me  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I want to, I need to be  
Under your skin  
And now I understand  
You leave with everything  
You leave with everything I am  
Withering _

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered as he stood up, never taking his eyes off of Kagome. They where like a magnets pulling at his heart strings.

_And now I know that love is dead  
You've come to bury me  
There's nothing left here to pretend  
Anything  
Remember, you promised me  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I want to, I need to be  
Under your skin _

He was standing at the side of the stage stairs, looking up at the angel on the stage. His Kagome...

_I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
I'm dying, I'm dying, please  
Under your skin  
Under your skin '_

The crowd went wild as the song came to a close. Kagome smiled radiantly, waving to everyone then taking off down the stage steps. A strong arm reached out and pulled her against a strong chest. Confused, she looks up into those oh so familiar violet eyes. Her heart stopped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered as her eyes roamed his face, as if she was looking for something. He hand was still gripping her forearm. Their bodies pressed flush against each other. Inuyasha inhaled deeply, her musky sent flooding her senses. At that moment, his restlessness seemed to be content, the pressure in his chest seemed to be bearable.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She cried as she pulled away from him. Glaring at him, she put her hand on her hip. "Where's your girlfriend?"

He leaned forward, watching her swallow and look down. Pretending to straighten her dress, she fiddled with her skirt. He could feel his chest contract again painfully when she pulled away. With her face flushed from dancing and her hair free falling around her, he could help but think she was more beautiful then ever before. With a shrug, Inuyasha put his hands in his pockets to prevent pulling her back against him again.

"I just decided to go out. I guess I chose the right place." He said with a cocky smirk.

She glared back at him. "Well, I don't think that Kikyou would appreciate you ignoring her--"

"She's not here."

Kagomes mouth closed with an audible click. Why would he be here and not bring his usually over possessive girlfriend? What exactly is going on?

"But...-"

"She is always studying, and that's pretty much it." He said rather matter-o-factly.

This time she didn't know how to respond to him. Inuyasha not wanting to deal with an uncomfortable silence grabbed Kagomes hand and pulled her toward the dance floor. She just let him lead her to the floor, not really knowing what to do.

"What are you doing?" She finally asked as they started to dance. Everything feeling so normal, even though they had not seen each other in six months.

"Dancing. We danced all the time when we where younger. It was our thing." He said putting his palm on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. They started to move across the floor with natural ease. Everyone faded from their world and it became the music and just them. The way it used to be, before chaos set in. It seemed like they floated, moving with grace that would make a dancer cry.

But all things must come to an end. The music faded and reality came crashing back down on the pair. Kagome gracefully moved away from her partner. "I think I better go..."

She looked confused, her brows furrowed in thought. Inuyasha wanted to kiss the lines away. That thought alone gave him pause, when had he starting thinking of Kagome that way?

She fought through the crowd to the door and out into the cold night air. Her boots clicked on the sidewalk as she moved away from the club and down the street. The scars on her heart ripped open and bleed, Kagome walked off into the cold night trying to get her head back on straight.

--

Sango saw Inuyasha move to the stage as Kagome sang. Moving to intercept him before her broken hearted friend saw him, Miroku grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush to him. "Miroku-"

He put a finger over her lips. "I called him. I know he is here. This is the only thing I can think of to make them happy again. We both know that this isn't right and that they should be together. I got them in the same room, Fate should do the rest." He whispered in her ear.

She turned to her boyfriend and nodded, a forlorn look on her pretty face. "But what if-"

Miroku cut her off this time with a kiss. No time for what ifs. They would have to see if his set up worked.

--

_Will Inuyasha follow Kagome, or will he sulk back to his apartment alone? Only one way to find out... _

_Anyway, thank you to those that left a comment. It means alot to hear back from the readers. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. _

_Reddeuphoria_


	4. She's In My Head

**What Was it That You Never Said? **

Chapter 4: She's in my Head.

Inuyasha pushed the other club goers out of his way to get out the door. Street lights made the night eerie and dull. The cool air blew across his face, as he looked both ways for Kagome. Seeing her being swallowed by the crowded walk, he moves quickly to catch up with her. He wasn't going to let her get away from him this easily. Not this time.

"KAGOME!" He yelled, knocking someone down. She turned around to face him. The look on her face made him stop dead still. Her face was haunted, the many confusing emotions playing in her teary eyes. The would seemed to pass them by, people and traffic turning in to shapeless blurs in the back ground of their staring contest. Taking a deep breath he walked to her carefully, afraid she might run if he moved to fast. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. Not knowing what to do he reached out his hand to her cheek. Her skin was cold but her soft. He started to lean down over her. "Kagome..."

She pulled her leather jacket closer around herself as his hand came into contact with her soft cheek. A tear escaped from her eye as she closed them. She could feel Inuyasha's thumb wipe the small drop away. She inhaled deeply, trying to control the tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. Opening her eyes the dull street lamps made the unshed tears in her eyes shin, her face a mask of pain. She turned away from him. She wouldn't let him do this to her. This was wrong he was with someone else. But her heart wouldn't listen to her mind. It kept on shredding as she strengthened her resolve.

"Go back to your girlfriend, Inuyasha." Kagome glared at him from over her shoulder, her voice was ice cold. "I just can't be your friend after everything that happened..." She straightened her spin to walk away dignified, and continued up to the corner. Hailing a cab, she was soon gone.

He couldn't move, just continued to stare at the spot she had just been standing in, he felt that pain in his chest again. With his head hanging, he re-entered the club. He blindly sat at the bar slumped in his seat. The large bartender glared down on him, "So what are you having?"

"Something strong." Inuyasha growled, watching the barkeep pour his vodka shot with no enthusiasm. He quickly downed the shot, slamming the glass down on the bar.

"Another." He growled welcoming the burning inside his stomach.

Five Shots Later

Miroku spotted Inuyasha at the bar, downing shot after shot. So his plan wasn't working out exactly as he had planned. He put his hand on then small of Sango's back, to lead her to their slightly inebriated friend. Inuyasha glared at his friend as he approached.

"This is you fault. I wouldn't have seen her here if you hadn't called me. And stand still would you, the four of you are making my head hurt." His words where slurred and he was having trouble concentrating on one Miroku, cause the other one was distracting him.

"I think you have had enough. Maybe you should let me take you home so you can sleep it off." Miroku put his hand on his friends shoulder to steady him as he stood. It took both Sango and Miroku to get him out and into the car. After throwing their drunk friend in the back of Miroku's black Toyota, they both climbed into the car. Inuyasha lie, slumped in the back seat, him mind in over drive. Everything from grade school to now. His mind went back over all the times he spent with Kagome, and how right it felt. He vowed to find a way to fix this as he closed his eyes against the bright lights passing them on the highway. Feeling the car slow to a stop, he opened his eyes.

A forlorn expression settled over him as he saw his apartment building in front of them. "Thanks for the ride." He growled sloppily getting out of the vehicle. Miroku just waved as he pulled away from the curb, leaving him alone again. He looked up and saw that the light was still on in his apartment. Sighing heavily he unlocked the main door to the building and climbed the stairs to the 3rd floor to his home. A large apartment, mostly decorated in reds and oriental themes. Inuyasha kept the lighting low, due to his sensitive eyes, always seemed to have a ethereal feeling to it.

Kikyou on the black futon that served as the couch in their living room. Her face never changed from its calm expression as she watched him stumble in. He slammed to door shut and wobbled for a moment before sinking down next to her on the sofa. Kikyou studied him silently, his shirt was half untucked and his hair mussed. But he was still quite attractive. His eyes where closed and the soft glow of the small lamp next to the futon gave his face an unearthly glow. Popping an eye open he glared at Kikyou.

"Are you going to say anything?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you went out tonight, and I can tell you have been drinking. That is fine...But, you have crossed the line..." Her voice never changed as she spoke, but he could see the rage behind her eyes. Turning toward her, he opened both eyes and raised an eyebrow. He knew she would have something to say. She always had something to say that got under his skin. The more he was around her, the more he wondered what he loved about her so long ago.

"You saw her tonight. That other girl. The one you would break your vow for. I will not tolerate it."

"You can't tell me how to see and not to see." He glowered at her, almost praying for her to make a face at him.

"Just leave her alone. She can't have you. You are only making her hurt worse, because you are selfish." A toneless echo of a voice. It made Inuyasha want to scream. Everything about her made him want to scream.

"Fuck you." He let his voice go flat as he growled at her. His mind feeling numb, he welcomed the blankness for once.. Ever since he left Kagome, he has felt nothing but this bleakness that he felt was taking over his life. Bland, colorless, nothingness. His light was gone.

Kikyou stood and slapped him full across his face. Her eyes flashing as she glared at him. Standing and grabbing her shoulders, he growled down at her. She never flinched, her face never made any other movement. Inuyasha always hated that about her. She never showed anything at all, she was like a zombie.

"Don't ever raise a hand at me agian, bitch." His voice was low and deadly. "I am only hear because of a stupid promise I made. I will honor it yes, but I never said I had to love you." Turning on his heel he stalked right back out of the apartment and back out into the night.

Kikyou stood there looking after him. A tear rolling down her cheek as he slammed the door.

--

Inuyasha had to find a way to get Kagome out of his head. She was like a drug to him, once she was in his system he would do anything to keep her there. Walking the lonely streets, he thought a lot about the way things where rapidly falling apart. The wind whipped his hair about him as he aimlessly walked. Shaking his head, he looked around. The shrine house was just up ahead. A smirk curling on his lips, he jogged up the stairs to the house. He was still inebriated enough to think climbing the tree up to her third story bedroom was a good idea. And, that was exactly what he was going to do. He reached the old tree that would lead him to the window. Climbing it easily, he sat on the branch outside of the glass portal. Kagome was lying on her bed, looking out the skylight above her. The moonlight made her face otherworldly and mysterious. She was shaking, probably crying he guessed. Her sobs reaching his ears he almost gave in to his heart and went to her, but he knew that it would only make it worse. He hung his head, trying to think of a way to fix this. Then he heard her, her voice softly coming to his ears.

"Time to let this pass. I don't want to feel this way forever."

Those simple sentences sounding like some strange prayer, a plea to some forgotten god to heal her. Those tiny little sentences made him realize how much he wanted to kiss those tears away. He knew that she had loved him, but never did it realize that the intensive emotion he felt for her, could be reflected by her. But, it was too late to fix this. All he could do is watch her from a distant. He had to keep his word. It was all he was worth. He leaned against the window frame. He would just keep watch on her till she was asleep, then he would leave.

Soon she had cried herself out and was deeply asleep. Inuyasha jumped out of the old tree and glanced once more at the window. That pressure increased in his chest painfully again. He knew now why.

_"I don't want to feel this way forever." _

_--_

_A/N: Its not as long as I wanted it to be, but here it is. I will post the next chapther probably tomorrow or the next day. _

_Reddeuphoria_


	5. Interuptions and Distractions

**What Was it That You Never Said?**

Chapter 5: Interuptions and Distractions.

The sun came in over the shrine grounds, and flooded the area with light. The shrine had always been mysterious to her, with such history. Some many stories had taken place here, passed down from generation and generation. From her spot on the balcony outside her room, Kagome sat infront of her easel. The jeans and long sleeve shirt she wore was covered in paint. The painting finished she stepped back to inspect her work. With a meloncoly smile, she reached out and touched the piece. Inuyasha violet eyes stared back at her from the canvas. He was barechested with a hand held out toward her, his dark hair surounding him like a cloud. With a heavy sigh she sprayed the canvas with paint thinner. Soon the image melted away. She moved to the edge of the balcony and looked out over her shrine. It was so lonely now, with her mother and grandfather dead, and Souta off at a private school. But the quite never bothered her. It gave her time to reflect on herself.

The phone rang, pulled her out of a silent comtemplation. She moved back into her room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Sango's cheery voice called from the other end. That voice alwasy made her smile.

"Just painting. What are doing?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I am going to swing by to pick you up. We are going to have a girls day. After the drama last night, I think you deserve a day for fun."

Kagome sat on the bed. "Sure, it sounds like a good distraction."

Sango squealed. "I will be there in ten minutes." After that the line went dead. For some reason Sango never said bye, but it was something she was used to. The mirror in front of the bed reflect her image. She had paint all over her face and clothes. Kagome rolled her eyes and put the phone on the charger. Time for a shower, before Sango dragged her all over the city. She started to undress as she mirgrated to the bathroom.

--

His head was killing him. Inuyasha sat up and cringed as pain shot through his head. The clock beside the bed read 10 a.m. Good thing today was one of his well earned free days, other wise he knew he would be worthless. He sat back against the head bored of his bed. He couldn't get Kagome out of his head. Her words last night had struck something inside. He was putting everyone in alot of pain for one mistake he made. His heart clenched painfully as he closed his eyes and thought back to when this mess had started.

_"I don't want to feel this way forever..."_

_Flashback _

_Inuyasha was still waiting for the right moment to tell Kagome that he had feeling for her, intense feeling for her. He had waited such a long time, pretending to be happy with Kikyou. But he knew she wasn't for him. They never talked and when they did, they disagreed about everything. It wasn't a relationship, it was a war zone. But now that he had finally pulled the plug on that horrorshow, he could finally be free to tell Kagome how he felt. For 12 years they had been best friends, its hard for him to pin point when he started to see her as his women. But somewhere along the line, he had fell head over heels for her, quirks and all. _

_He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the boquet of dried sunflowers he had bought for Kagome and opened the door of his apartment. Kikyou stood on the other side of the threshold. She looked up at him, and stared. "I think we need to talk..." _

_Her voice was hollow as she spoke, her face just as unemotional. "I have nothing to say to you!" He growled as he tried to push past her. _

_She grabbed his shirt and pused him back into his apartment, and closed the door. "WHAT THE FUCK--"_

_"Inuyasha," There was a hopelessness in her voice that made her suddenly seem so fragile to him. "I'm pregnant." _

_Inuyasha froze, his heart stopped in his chest. He glared down on her, the weight of her words hitting him full in the chest. The seconds that passed felt like a life time of silent screams from inside his head._

_"But-"_

_--_

"INUYASHA!" Miroku yelled out from the door to his room. Inuyasha flinched as he was pulled away from his train of thought.

He glared at the man standing in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked as he rubbed his temples.

A smile streched across his face as he entered the room fully. "Just checking up on you. By the way, you look like hell."

In return for that comment, Miroku got the finger from his less then cheery companion. Inuyasha got up and looked in the mirror, yep he looked like death warmed over. He finger combed his hair and scrubbed a hand over his face. He growled at the man that stared back at him.

"You should get freshed up. Then we can talk." Miroku said with a tone that help timeless wisdom. It was times like these Inuyasha just wanted to punch him in the jaw. But none the less he took his advice and grabbed his clothes. He took them to the bath room and started the shower. Yeah, they needed to talk. He needed advice to help him fix the mess he has made out of his life.

--

_A/N: I know that this chapter is really short but I wanted to update today. I will try and make up for it later, depending on my work schedule. But I hope that you enjoy it. And thank you for everyone that reviewed. It has ment alot to the continuation of this story._

_Reddeuphoria_


	6. The Trick is to Keep Breathing

**What Was it That You Never Said?**

Chapter 6: The Trick is to Keep Breathing.

A/N: Just so you don't get confused, I should have put this up sooner, but I have been distracted, my store getting robbed and all. But I hope you enjoy the story anyway!

"Talking"

_Flashback_

_Thinking_

--

As expected, Sango pulled Kagome all over the city. Mostly clothing stores and the like. They both bought new outfits and shoes. It was an importu shopping trip to make Kagome feel better, but she knew it was for her friends shoe addiction. Soon they had shopped themselves out. They say at the food court in the local mall. Surrounded by their bags, they munched on burgers and fries. Just the kind of reward they needed after bargin hunting all day.

"How are things with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her soda.

Sango blushed then smiled. "Wonderful. I mean he has been alot better then usual. He hasn't laid a hand on another women since our 'little talk'. Now he only gropes me!"

They both giggled as she mentioned the 'little talk', that more screaming and smacking than actual talking. Kagome smiled sadly as the women chatted away about her relationship. Lonelyness settled into her chest as listened. She zoned in and out of the converstation, while she watched the passers bys. They where shapless blurs as they went about their business. Kagome sighed, and sipped on her drink.

"HELLO! Earth to Kagome, come in." Sango waved her hand infront of her friends face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry." She shook her head and blinked. "What where you saying?"

"Look!" Sango cried as she pointed behind Kagome. As she turned she dropped the soda she was holding, her jaw dropped open. There stood a very pregnant Kikyou, not even 25 feet away from where they where sitting. A red haze settled over Kagome's vision. Kikyou was pregnant? Inuyasha got Kikyou pregnant! What ever was left of her heart was dust, and a strong wind came by and scattered it to the four winds. She stood, ready to get some answers, but a strong hand restrained her. She glared down on Sango. Her grey eyes filled with uncried tears and betrayal. Sango's heart went out to her friends pain. After standing she took the broken womens hand and they gathered up their things She pulled Kagome away from the mall, out into the parking lot. All the while her mind was racing. Inuyasha was going to be a daddy? With Kikyou? How did everything get so messed?

Dusk had settled over the shopping center. A cold breeze soaked into them through their clothes. They loaded the car and took off into the night, both lost in their thinking. Sango sighed heavily, this trip was suppose to make Kagome feel better, a distraction, all it has done is break her even more.

_Damn you, Inuyasha. _Sango clenched the strearing wheel tighter. "We are going to go get some ice cream, and a chick flick. Okay?"

Kagome just looked out into the night. A tear ran down her cheek. She bit her lip, as she tried to keep her head above the rising tides inside her head. _Just breathe. The trick is to keep breathing._

--

A gallon of ice cream sat between the two women as they stared at the television screen. The low lamps cast a dull glow on the large den but they didn't notice to engrossed in the film. The movie ended and Kagome switched the television off. They both streached, and turned to eachother.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sango asked as put the ice cream on the coffee table infront of the sofa.

"There are some many reasons I thought he took her back. But I would have never thought he had gotten her pregnant." Kagome tucked her legs underneth herself. "I still hoped that there would be a chance that we could have that happy ever after we had always talked about."

Sango hugged her friend as rubbed her back. "I am so sorry." Was all she could think to say.

"It's okay, its not your fault. It just seemed to natural for me and Inuyasha. Like fate or something inevitable." Kagome smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. With a wistful wave she picked up the ice cream and stood up. "Lets get this cleaned up."

They cleaned up the mess, and went up stairs to Kagome's thrid floor bedroom. Sango almost gasped at what she saw. All the painting on the wall where breath taking, but one stuck out most of all. A painting of Inuyasha was hanging on one wall, it was perfect, like a photograph. She just stood there staring at it. Every new painting Kagome did seemed to take the essence of the object. That was something that always captivated her about Kagome's work.

Kagome noticed the silence and turned to look at Sango. She tilted her head to the side and followed the mesmertized gaze. The painting stared at her as well.

The presence of eyes woke Sango from her trance. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to stare," She sat sat on the day bed across from Kagome's queen sized bed. She played with her hair nervously."But, its really beautiful."

Kagome curled up in her bed. "Most of the painting I have done recently have been of Inuyasha, but this is the only one I have kept."

"I think we should get some sleep." Sango switched the lamp off and burrouded underneith the blankets. "Goodnight."

--

Miroku and Inuyasha was still at the apartment when Kikyou returned home. When Inuyasha heard the door open he sighed.

"I'll be right back" He said to the other man, and went to the foyer to check on Kikyou.

She had armfuls of bags as she entered the foyer. Inuyasha took some from her and helped her take them to her room. They sat them on the large bed in Kikyou's room. Inuyasha stared at all the bags.

"What do you need all this stuff for?" He asked as she started to take things out of the bags.

"Because none of my clothes fit me anymore." She stated matter of factly.

She put some of the things away. Inuyasha leaned in the doorway, with his arms crossed. Kikyou pulled out a white dress and held in front of herself. She looked at herself in the mirror on the wall infront of the door. She turned to Inuyasha and held up the dress for him to look at.

"This will be a beautiful wedding dress."

"Feh." He glared at her from beneath his bangs. A tic started to form in his jaw.

"Speaking of weddings. When are we going to get married?" She turned back to the mirror, and watched him from his reflection. She heard his low growl and just studied him. A moment of silence passed and Inuyasha stalked out of the room, not giving Kikyou an answer.

Miroku looked up as he re-entered the kitchen. He feel the anger that rolled around the man. Miroku stood and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha.

The wise look that Inuyasha hated returned as Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to fix this mess some how."

--

He sat outside of the apartment building and watched Kikyou enter it. He could see the swell of her stomach. A child, she was going to have a child. Things where so different then it had been in high school. She still looked beautiful to him. She probably always would. But she was having a child, someone's baby. Naraku clenched his fist. He would find a way to get her back, even become the father of that child. He had left to find himself. But now he knew that he was nothing with out Kikyou. And even now he would find a way to have her again.

--

_A/N: Ah, the plot thickens. Sorry about not updating things sooner, but my computer went on strike. So here is chapter six. Any reviews will be greatly appreciated._

_Reddeuphoria_


	7. Stand Right By Your Side

**What Was it That You Never Said?**

Chapter 7: Stand Right By Your Side

_A/N: In the flashback I will be putting song lyrics in it. The won't be ilaitzed, but I am going to bold them so maybe it wont be so confusing. But if I do confuse you I am sorry. Oh and I know that most of these chapters seem not to be leading to anything, but they are, I promise. There is alot of OOC in this chapter, just a warning._

_--_

Inuyasha stood in the shower, and let the water rain down on him. Music played on the small cd player he had in his master bathroom. The words kind of hit home. His life felt like a car crash, everything was so messed up now. Once again he thought back to how this had all happened. How he had let his honor take the better of him. But it was the only way he knew how to fix this Kikyou problem. He wasn't going to let her just deal with a baby by herself. She had to have someone there for her and for the kid. And, he was going to be there. He promised her that much. If he didn't love her, he wasn't going to just leave her hanging.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was still waiting for the right moment to tell Kagome that he had feeling for her, intense feeling for her. He had waited such a long time, pretending to be happy with Kikyou. But he knew she wasn't for him. They never talked and when they did, they disagreed about everything. It wasn't a relationship, it was a war zone. But now that he had finally pulled the plug on that horror show, he could finally be free to tell Kagome how he felt. For 12 years they had been best friends, its hard for him to pin point when he started to see her as his women. But somewhere along the line, he had fell head over heels for her, quirks and all. _

**"Splintered piece of glass falls, in the seat, gets caught  
These broken windows, open locks, reminders of the youth we lost  
In trying so hard to look away from you  
we followed white lines to the sunset  
I crash my car everyday the same way"**

_He ran a hand through his hair and picked up the bouquet of dried sunflowers he had bought for Kagome and opened the door of his apartment. Kikyou stood on the other side of the threshold. She looked up at him, and stared.  
"I think we need to talk..." Her voice was hollow as she spoke, her face just as unemotional. _

**  
"Time to let this pass  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)  
Time runs through our veins.  
(it starts and stops and starts and stops again)  
We don't stand a chance in this threadbare time  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)  
Time to let this pass  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)"**

_"I have nothing to say to you!" He growled as he tried to push past her.  
She grabbed his shirt and pushed him back into his apartment, and closed the door. "WHAT THE FUCK--" _

**"Staring at the setting sun  
No reason to come back again  
The twilight world in blue and white  
The needle and the damage done  
I don't want to feel this way forever  
A dead letter marked return to sender" **

_"Inuyasha," There was a hopelessness in her voice that made her suddenly seem so fragile to him. "I'm pregnant." _

**"The broken watch you gave me turns into a compass  
It's two hands still point to the same time 12:03, our last goodbye  
So push the seats back a little further  
I can see the headlights coming  
So push the seats back a little further  
Roll the windows down and take a breath  
I can see the headlights coming  
They paint the world in red and broken glass"**

_Inuyasha froze, his heart stopped in his chest. He glared down on her, the weight of her words hitting him full in the chest. The seconds that passed felt like a life time of silent screams from inside his head._

**"Time to let this pass  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)  
Time runs through our veins.  
(it starts and stops and starts and stops again)  
We don't stand a chance in this threadbare time  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)  
Time to let this pass  
(the time it takes, the time it takes to let go)"**

_"But we never slept together." His voice dripped with venom as he glowered down on her. "We dated most of high school and we never slept together."_

**"Staring at the setting sun  
No reason to come back again  
The twilight world in blue and white  
The needle and the damage done  
I don't want to feel this way forever  
A dead letter marked return to sender"**

_"I cheated on you. But you already know that. You where just so safe, and I knew I didn't have to worry about sleeping with you. You where like my cover. I am so sorry, but he was just so handsome. But now he is gone. I don't want my kid to grow up with out a father." Even though he knew it was true, her words hurt him. He had thought he love Kikyou once, but that time seemed so far away now._

_  
She seemed to be on the verge of tears, an oddity for someone like Kikyou. _

**"The spinning hubcaps set the tempo, for the music of the broken window  
The Cameras on and the cameras click  
We open up the lens and can't stop  
Staring at the setting sun  
No reason to come back again  
The twilight world in blue and white  
The needle and the damage done"**

_"Then I guess I will have to take responsibility for it. I couldn't live if I knew some kid was growing up with out a father. Not when I could be there for it." As he spoke the words, he watched his hopes and dreams with Kagome disintegrate. But he knew that he had to step up and do something. She was pregnant, and she was alone, he couldn't just let her go on that way. His mother had always told him his honor would be his downfall. Here he was free falling. _

**"I don't want to feel this way forever  
The lights are on and the cameras click  
We open up the lens (to broken glass!)"**

_  
"I knew I could count on you. You are always there for Inuyasha." He hung his head. He knew he had to help her out, even if that meant kissing his chances with Kagome goodbye. A tightness formed over his heart, and threatened to cut off his air supply. "It's to bad this baby isn't going to be your real kid."_

_  
Yeah, too bad, He thought as he sighed heavily. What a way to kick him when he was down. Kikyou always had a way with words._

**"Staring at the setting sun (And it's over!)  
No reason to come back again (In a flash!)  
The twilight world in blue and white (and I'll never!)  
The needle and the damage done (ever understand!)  
I don't want to feel this way forever (Understanding!)  
(In a Car Crash!) A dead letter marked return to sender (In a Car Crash!)  
(In a Crash!) In a Crash!"**

**  
"I don't want to feel this way forever"**

_End Flashback_

He turned off the water as the song ended. He didn't want to face the day at school. But he got out and got dressed. "Damn! If only I could just let her go. But nothing feels right anymore."  
--

Naraku waited all night outside the building in his car. He planed to make his move as soon as Inuyasha left for the day. The also thought about Kikyou. She had everything that he had wanted, and once again he mentally kicked himself for just leaving the way he had. Things would be different now, but he was back. He planned on getting things back on track with Kikyou.

Naraku watched Inuyasha leave for school. After he made sure that Inuyasha was gone, we went in to the building. He paused at the apartment door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The door flew open and Kikyou stood their, even in just a white silk robe, she was beautiful. She had the beauty of a swan as they moved across glassy water.

"Naraku?" Her voice broke, but her face never betrayed her feelings.

"Kikyou... I.." Before he could say another word Kikyou slapped him across the face, hard.

He stood there stunned, a hand rested on the sore spot on his cheek. She had hit him. He expected all kinds of greeting he would receive, but he never thought of her actually hitting him. But before he could think to much on it, Kikyou was in his arms. Her shoulders shook with sobs as she cried on his chest. His arms went around her automatically. He made comforting sounds, and whispered sweet nothings in her ears. She pulled him into the apartment, and he let her.

"We need to talk." He said as he sat down on the sofa, and put her next to him.

She dried her eyes and looked at him. "Yes we do need to talk."  
--

"I thought class was never going to end today." Sango groaned as she met up with Miroku and Kagome in the courtyard.

They all sat out on a low wall in the middle of the courtyard, and watched the other students come and go. Kagome was laying on her stomach on the wall, her head propped up on her arms, her eyes covered by large sunglasses. Miroku leaned on the wall, and pulled Sango into an embrace. As soon as his lips met hers, Kagome made a face.

"Oh, go get a room." Sango blushed and pushed away from her boyfriend.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sango asked as she tucked some of her loose hair behind one ear.

"You don't have to spend every five minutes with me, you know." Kagome sat up and crossed her legs. "I am not going to break. I am fine."

They both looked at her. Miroku sighed and put his arm around Sango's shoulders. "Well, I do want to hang out with you today. I spent most of my day listening to Inuyasha and how fucked up his life is with Kikyou."

"You mean pregaosaurs?" Kagome said miserably. Both her friends collapsed laughing. She raised an eyebrow, they where so easily amused.

After more giggles, they finally calmed down enough to talk again. "I have an idea," Sango said while a smiled pulled on her lips. "Lets go to the football game, we never go to football games anymore."

All parties nodded their heads in agreement. On to the football game then. _Maybe it will be fun. It will be good to show support for the school. _Kagome thought as she hopped off the wall and followed her friends out to the parking lot.

--

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter, the truth is out._

_Reddeuphoria_


	8. Car Karoke?

**What Was it That You Never Said?**

Chapter 8: Car Karoke?

_A/N: In the story Naraku isn't really a bad guy. I guess he would be more like Onigumo. But I hope that you like it anyway._

_--_

Kikyou stared at the man sitting in front of her. It had been such a short time he had left her, but it had felt like forever. The only time she had ever gave away her heart. Only to have to thrown in her face. He was back in her life now, she didn't fully know how to react. She had never been good at letting her emotions show. It was better just to appear aloof and uncaring. People couldn't hurt you that way.

"I left to find myself, but I realized that I was nothing without you." Naraku said, as he took her hand.

In all the years Kikyou had known him, he had never been gentle, he was ruthless and cold. But something had changed inside him. She could see it, this was the person she had seen inside, hiding from the world. Now he was free to be that person.

She looked him in the eye and knew he was sincere. "So you decide to come back and see if I will just drop everything and be with you." She knew she was being cold, but she was still hurt from his dismissal.

He sighed heavily. "Yes, to be honest. I could be so much better then Inuyasha. I know your pregnant, but I am sure I could raise his child as mine. You where happy with me once. Don't you remember?"

"Yours." She whispered, as she looked down, the floor suddenly became very interesting.

"What?"

"The baby I am carrying. Its yours. I never slept with Inuyasha." She said while she avoided his gaze. This was harder than she ever imaged.

Silence filled the apartment. Kikyou could feel weighting down on her. The impregnable silence tugged at her heart. It was being ripped apart. Just as fate would have it, Inuyasha came in the door, to get his forgotten football uniform. As he cleared the living room, he paused and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...Did I miss something?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"Um... Inu.. Inuyasha. This is Onigumo Naraku, he is the one I cheated on you with. The baby's father." Straight forward as always Kikyou, she could never sugar coat anything.

Inuyasha paused and looked the other man over. He was attractive in his own right, and seemed nice enough. And, by the way he stared at Kikyou, you could tell he cared a great deal about her.

"I am here to take back what is rightfully mine." This guy had some nerve, to come here, and think that Kikyou was his. What the hell? He left her when she pregnant. And now he thought he could just come back and take over.

"Who the HELL--" Kikyou stood up and put a hand on Inuyasha's chest. She looked up at him and he stopped. Something in her eyes stopped him.

"He didn't know." Was all she said. And the rage inside him melted away. "I didn't get a chance to tell him before he left."

Inuyasha glared down on them. "Why did you leave anyway?"

Naraku sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I left to find myself, to create a new life. But after I left I realized that no matter who I was, Kikyou was a part of me. I want to marry her, and take her away with me. To my home in another region. That is if you have no problem with that."

He looked over the man sitting in front of him. Then he looked at Kikyou. "Is that what you want?" He asked as he locked gazes with her.

"Yes." She answered simply. Inuyasha nodded and started out of the room. He paused and turned back to them.

"Then you better take care of her. And you know I will always be here." That was all he could say. He wished he could feel bad about all of this, but all he could feel was relieved. With that he turned again and left the room.  
--

Kikyou just stood there and stared at the spot where Inuyasha had just stood. He had let her go, just like that. He was a better man then she ever thought. She turned as smiled at Naraku.

"I guess I didn't have to fight for you after all." He said as he stood and took her hands in his.

"Pack your things. I am going to take you home now." She pulled into the her bedroom and they packed up her things. There wasn't much she wanted to take. Mostly memories is what she kept. The whole time she packed she felt like she was in a dream world. Like her fairly tale has just come to life.

"Okay I am ready." She said, then stopped at the door. She looked around the apartment that had been her home. And she knew this was the right thing to do. Maybe this time Inuyasha would get it right and another women would take her place here soon. They left, and headed out of the city, and out of the lives of those they left behind.  
--

Inuyasha heard Kikyou leave. She wont come back, and he knew that. But he couldn't make himself feel bad about that. Some how he always knew this was coming. Like some foresight he never knew he had. And now she was gone to start her life. He could begrudge he that. Because now he can try to fix his own life. But he couldn't do anything till after the football game. There was no way around it. He was a starting player, and it was his scholarship. He had hisconsiderable trust his family had left him when they died, but he still didn't want to lose his scholarship. Plus, the captain of the team couldn't set a bad exaple.Maybe the game would give him an idea for trying to win Kagome over. A smile bloomed across his face.

"Kagome..."

Inuyasha clenched his fist as he grabbed his uniform. He was going to find someway to make her his women, and this time he would make sure there was no one to mess it up. He left his apartment in a hurry and got into his car. He didn't want to be late for the game.  
--

"Football game check list." Sango said as they all gathered things for the game.

"Let's see, blankets?" She asked as she looked around.

"Right here! Check!" Miroku said as he held them up for her to see.

Sango nodded, "Next, something sort to sit on." She glared at Miroku, that silently dared him to say something perverted. Kagome giggled as he covered his mouth.

"Check." She said softly as she showed her the pillows.

"Okay, next is the tickets, which I have. Then the money to buy food and drinks. Which I also have. So check, and check. We are ready to go." Sango said as she checked everything off the list. They loaded the items into Kagome's car. Then they all piled into it. Kagome checked her cd changer and put in Alkaline Trio. One of her favorite bands.

After she got in, she notice Sango as she stared at her. "What?"

"What are you going to do if Inuyasha tries to talk to you?" Sango never beat around the bush did she?

"I don't know. I guess we will have to see when that happens now wont we?" She said as she started the car. Music filled the air around them. Sango and Kagome smiled evilly at each other and simultaneously said, "Car karaoke."

Miroku shook his head. They usually made him sing. Sango turned around and batted her eyelashes at him, and he melted. "Fine."

He sulked but sang along anyway.

_When was it that you lost your youth or traded  
It for something more for them to use so jaded  
Why is it that you never said  
I love you more than just a friend  
I pray this gridlock never ends  
And when we get there just depends  
I found out recently that you are leaving  
For good I hope I softly tell my ceiling  
It's better now to be alive  
Sleeping is my 9 to 5  
I'm having nightmares all the time  
Of running out of words that rhyme  
Everything that you could never say  
Would never matter anyway  
I took a hammer and two nails to my eardrums long ago  
Before that steak knife took my eyes  
I looked up to the sky  
For the last thing I would ever see  
For the last time I'd cry_

_When was it that you sold your life or wasted  
Every bite of that small slice you never tasted  
I guess I should be one to talk  
There's nights that I can't even walk  
There's days I couldn't give a fuck  
And in between is where I'm stuck  
From blocks away I heard somebody screaming  
That small child inside of you that you left bleeding  
You stabbed him up not once but twice  
Cubicles will now suffice  
Some say it's the roll of the dice_

_I think they're wrong I know I'm right  
Every breath that I could barely breathe  
Could barely make it past my teeth  
I took a blowtorch to both of my lungs a long long time ago  
Every step that i could take_

_Every one more difficult to make  
Mr. Chainsaw came and took my legs a long, long time ago  
In case you're wondering  
I'm singing about growing up about giving in  
In case you're wondering we're singing about growing up  
About giving up and giving in_

--

_I don't own this song. It is done by Alkaline Trio. _

_I know this chapther is kind of short, but I thought I would post it so you would have something. Thank you again to everyone that reviewed. Reviews are greatly appreciated._

_Also I know that I put in alot of songs, but this is the song that I really tried to write the story around. Music is a big part of me, and I tried to make it a big part of this story. Tell me if that is good or bad, cause I want to know what you guys think._

_Reddeuphoria_


	9. I Love You More Than Just a Friend

**What Was it That You Never Said?**

Chapter 9: I Love You More Than Just a Friend.

_A/N: I really do like Koga, so don't get to mad at me. Also I am not a really religious person, well atleast not Christan, so I hope anything is not offensive to anyone. I shouldn't be but just to cover all my bases here. I hope you enjoy it._

_--_

The stadium was crowded, but they got good seats. They sat high up on the stands, so they could see everything. Their college team, the bulldogs, where facing the other local college, the wolverines. Kagome cringed as she thought, that meant Koga was there. He was the captain of the team. He had a crush on her ever since freshmen year of high school. And, even after all these years and constant rejection, he never gave up. As if her mind had been read, the guest team ran out onto the field. Koga saw Kagome and blew a kiss to her, with a wink.

"Why me?" She groaned, and covered her face.

Sango laughed as she saw her friends reaction. Then came the home team. Everyone stood up and cheered. When Kagome saw Inuyasha she cheered louder. No matter what happened between them, she would always love watching him play. Inuyasha ran ahead of the team, he searched the crowd for Kagome and her friends. When he found her in the stands he waved at them. Kagome sighed.

"Miroku, will you go get us something to drink and some snacks?" Sango asked sweetly, as she handed him some money.

He nodded and left the two alone. Sango turned on her friend. "So?"

"So?" Kagome asked as she turned to her friend, to avoid Inuyasha's gaze.

"So what are you going to do about Koga? He's cute, why not go for him?" She asked as she studied her friend.

"I..don't know." Kagome answered, as she returned her gaze to the field.

Miroku returned with drinks and snacks for them all. They became silent as the game started.  
--

Inuyasha and Koga met with the ref. at center field for the coin toss. They shook hands, but Koga smirked rudely at the other man.

"I see your still trying to get Kagome. But its not going to work. She is mine and I am not going to let you have her." Koga said with a lot of confidence.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and smiled, "She isn't yours. She doesn't even like you."

He glared at Koga. There was a snowball's chance in hell he would even let this guy near his Kagome. Plus what would she see in him. A sudden wave a panic settled over him. What if she did see something in the other man? No, she wouldn't, no way not Kagome. He looked up into the stands and saw her. From her perch, she stared at him not judgmental, more like a quizzical stare. When she looked at him like that he felt like he was invincible.

"Call it." The ref said, which pulled Inuyasha out of his thoughts.

"Tails." He said as the older man tossed the coin in the air.

Inuyasha won the coin toss. He grinned at Koga. Which was returned by a sneer.

"Kick or receive?" The ref. asked Inuyashaas he picked up the coin.

"Receive." Inuyasha said, and all three went back to their appropriate places.

The football game started like any other game. But by half time, Inuyasha's team was in the lead, the other team close behind. The game was rough, but that was how most football games go. Not to many people got hurt, and those that did where not seriously injured. Just a few bruises and whatnot.

Kagome and the others cheered as loud as they could. They stood and clapped and screamed. The whole crowd showed their full support of their team. It was a wonderful atmosphere. Kagome couldn't help but feel her spirits lift. In the end their college had won the game. Everyone cheered one last time. It echoed out into the night. The group sat their just talking as they watched to crowd sluggishly leave. They talked over the finer point of the game. And Kagome proudly said how wonderfully Inuyasha played. Sango and Miroku always gave praise to his agility. They stood as the saw the crowd had thinned. They also left the stands.  
--

Inuyasha hurried and changed into his school sweats and a sweatshirt. As he pulled on his running shoes, he slammed his locker and ran out into the parking area. He saw Kagome from behind, with Miroku and Sango. He ran up to them and grabbed Kagome from behind and turned her around. With an unclear mind, and adrenaline fueled blood that rushed through his veins. He took action.

He kissed her. Full on the mouth, hard and passionate. Kagome froze underneath him. Then slowly she returned his kiss with equal passion. It stole away both of their breath. As soon as her brain, she pushed him away from her, and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" She growled at him. Her face flushed and beautiful from cheering. Her lips where slightly swollen from his kiss. She was a goddess. But her voice was cold, and cut him deep.

He stopped, he hadn't known what to expect, but he wasn't surprise. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to clear his head, so he could explain. But, when he reopened them, she was already at her car. She got in, followed by her companions, and soon, all that was left was her tail lights. He exhaled heavily. He had to do something. But right now, he was exhausted and he lost most of his steam. He would make it up to her. He vowed to himself. _I will give her time to cool off. She can be scary when she is mad_. He thought as he shook his head. He decided to stop by her house after he went home and showered. He didn't want to try and woo her when he smelled badly.  
--

Kagome returned to her shrine. Sango and Miroku took their leave shortly after. They claimed they where tired. But, she knew they wanted to be alone. They didn't blame her for being so cold to Inuyasha. But they where his friends too, and this wasn't fair to them. She knelt down in front of the mini shrine, and let some incense. She inhaled deeply of the musky sent that filled the small space. The scent reminded her of rainy days, when she would play in here as a child. Those days seemed so far away now. The soft candle light reflected over her long, ebony tresses. She leaned on the alter, and turned her face up to the statue of a goddess. She searched that ceramic face for some sign, some guidance. Even if Kagome didn't understand what to do, she felt some peace, the kind of piece that fills the soul and lends you strength. She sat there for a time. She took comfort in the scent of the incense and the soft light.

She left the mini shrine. And pulled her jacket tighter around her as the cool wind blew around her. Her hair whipped around her, and her senses went on high alert. She looked around her. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood straight up. Something was out there, she could feel it as it watched her. Dread rose up and almost choked her. She tried to reach out with her aura, but she didn't feel anything. With long strides she shot into her house, and locked the door behind her. She leaned against the door and tried to slow her respiration and blood pressure.

The bell sounded, and Kagome jumped out of her skin. She pressed a hand to her heart, and looked through the peep hole. Koga stood there on her front step. Again, the bell sounded. She sighed and put to chain up, and opened the door.

"Hello...?" She asked as she peered out through the small space.

"Hey there babe." His words where sluggish, and Kagome could tell he had been drinking. She could smell the booze on him.

"What are you doing in here?" She felt the dread rise in her throat like bile. She swallowed it down.

He leaned in close to the door. "To claim what is mine. And, you are mine."

Kagome tried to slam the door after that, alarms went off in her head. She felt the ominous air around her. "You need to go home and get some sleep. You look trashed."

She tried to remain clam as he put his arm through the door, and leaned on it. He slammed on the door with his shoulder. "No, you know that you belong to me. You just want to play games."

His face had a sneer on it, and he looked fierce. Kagome put all her weight on the door, to stop the chain lock from being ripped from the wall. But she didn't have a very good advantage in that department. Her small frame didn't stop the door as it slammed in on her. It threw her back on the floor and Koga was in the foyer. He chuckled throatily as he glared down on her slumped form.

Her mind paused as she attempted to form plan of action. She had to find a way out of this mess.  
--

Inuyasha pulled up to Kagome's house and parked in her drive. He noticed another car in the drive and raised his eyebrow. But he shrugged as he continued up the walk to the stairs. As soon as he cleared the steps, he noticed the door open. As long as he known Kagome, she never left the door open. He ran into the house, he saw Koga as he towered over Kagome, who was slumped on the floor with an arm held over her face. A red haze of rage clouded over his vision. Before he knew it, he had thrown Koga out the door, and picked him up by his collar.

"What the hell are you doing!" He growled, his face a mask of indescribable rage.

"Dude, get your hands off me. This isn't any of your business." At these words, Inuyasha slammed his face into the other mans face. Koga went down hard, but he got up and left. He wasn't drunk enough to get the shit pounded out of him.

"Don't you fucking come back. So help I will kill you if you do." His threat was soft, but the words where steel.

Inuyasha rushed back inside to Kagome. He pushed the hair from her face, and ran the pad of his thumb across her high cheek bones. "Kagome..."

She turned up face up to his, tears in her eyes that she refused to cry. His heart shattered as she just looked at him. "I...didn't know what to do..."

"Shhh...its okay. Its not your fault. He didn't hurt did he?" He tried to make his voice as soothing as he could. He didn't want to frighten her more.

"No, you stopped him. He was drunk. I don't think that he knew what he was doing." As always Kagome was too kind to others. She didn't even blame Koga for his actions. She always saw the good in people. No matter what they did. That is one of the countless reasons that he loved her. That is also why she would need someone like him to protect her from those that would really want to see harm come to her.

"I am glad I decided to come here as well." He helped her up from the floor and sat her on the couch. He closed the front door, he saw the useless chain hanging. He lock the dead bolt and returned to her. She had her elbows rested against her knees and did breathing exercises.

"Why did you come here?" She asked the coldness returned to her voice. She didn't look at him, he sat next to her and put a gentle hand on her chin.

"Look at me, please?" His voice was intimate, and she locked gazes with him. His heart ached to see pain in those soul fill sockets.

"I came here to tell you what I wanted to tell you so long ago. That I have loved you longer then I can remember. You are my best friend, but I want more. Oh, so much more. I love you more than a friend. I want to be with you. To lay testament to your life story, and to be part of that story. That is if you will still have me." Inuyasha wasn't a romantic guy, but when he wanted to be he could be charming.

"What about Kikyou? She is carrying your child. I could never come between that." She said, as she looked hollow. But he could tell his words where in her head.

"The baby wasn't mine. The guy left before she could tell him, she cheated on me. But he came to reclaim her. I have to problem with that. I just want to make everything right. So here I am, giving you my heart, soul, and everything else you might want of me." He looked so vulnerable. She leaned her head to one side, a single tear escaped her gray eyes.

"Does this mean-" He cut her off with a finger.

"That I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you? Of course. I want all of you, the good, the bad, everything." He said as he moved to his knees in front of her. He took her hands in his, with his eyes he pleaded her to understand his need for her.

"Yes." She whispered softly. With all her strength she pulled him up to her. He caught her lips in his own. This was no chaste kiss. This was one of the most passionate kisses recorded. A meeting of two lovers long denied each others closeness. The world exploded behind their closed lids, but that was just part of the passion they had ignited with this legendary lip lock.

She moaned into his mouth, and he had to pull away. Ragged breathing echoed through the house. They looked at each other. "Are you sure this is what you wanted?"

He had to know. He couldn't bare any less then all of her. He had to have everything. That was just the kind of person Inuyasha was.

"Always." And with that he picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her bedroom. They would be separated after all the time they had been miserable without the other.

-End-

--

_I am thinking about writing a sequel but I want to know what you think first. I hope that you love the story as much as I did writing it. Please review..._

_Reddeuphoria_


End file.
